Sweet Sixteen, Forever
by Luck Not Fate
Summary: A young girl tries to forget her past, and along the road to discovering who she really is...she meets a few other immortals. Is it fate or is it destiny?


Sweet Sixteen, Forever

**Written By:** Kaede C 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the concepts of Highlander…but I do own my original character. Woo. Sue me and you'll get a evil cat…no wait, I'll give you the cat for free…

**Rating:** PG-13; Graphic Scenes, Language, and all that mojo.

**Pairings:** None as of yet.

**Summery:** A young girl learns what it's like to be an immortal, and on the road to discovering who she really is…she meets a few immortals.

**Authors Note:** Yes, this is an original character fan fiction…so if you don't like the OC's then you probably want to click the back button on your browser now. I heart reviews, and constructive criticism. I also need a beta reader if anyone is interested in the job drop a line please. And now, on to the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If, I expected love, when first we kissed, blame it on my youth  
If only just for you, I did exist, blame it on my youth  
I believed in everything  
Like a child of three  
You meant more than anything  
You meant all the world to me  
  
If, you were on my mind, all night and day, blame it on my youth  
If, I forgot to eat, and sleep and pray, blame it on my youth  
If I cried a little bit, when first I learned the truth  
Don't blame it on my heart, blame it on my youth"

-Jamie Cullum-

**Prologue**

**::Blame it on my Youth::**

I didn't have a perfect life, in fact my life was far from anything you would call perfect. However, it was life and I was happy to at least have that…life. I took it for granted though, I did things I shouldn't have, I screamed and yelled at my parents for being who they were, and I did whatever I had to do in order to get what I want. Needless to say, I was your regular teenager living in a small town in Michigan doing what teens in small towns did best…rebel against anything, cause anarchy, and raise hell.

I never thought that one day it would all be taken away from me, I was…to all accounts invincible in my own little world. Nothing could hurt me, nothing would bring me down. Then one day, the thing I took for granted most was taken away from me. I died. I had nothing to show for my life, in future years the only people who would remember me would be my parents (and that's if they would stop drinking long enough to even realize that they did have a daughter at one point in time.)

For me it had been my typical afternoon, skipping school and hanging out with a bunch of kids who were all a great deal older then me. I could never stand my peer group, the older my friends were…the better. We were all hanging out at Jacob's house, mostly because he had the goods. Jacob had anything I could ever want, from drugs, to liquor, to sex. I wanted liquor that day, the harder…the better. With the liquor in my system I was becoming less of a girl and more of a whore…I was hanging all over Randy, a guy who I only met one time before for a brief moment. He seemed to be liking the attention, so I continued, whispering suggestive things into his ears, flirting with him…teasing him really.

That's what I did, I teased. It was fun and made me feel in control, I did everything but the one thing the guys really wanted. I knew it was there, if I wanted to I could screw them…but I never did. Despite the fact of my status, I was not in any way shape or form a slut…okay maybe a little but I never slept with a guy and that's what counts.

After flirting and teasing Randy he led took me to his place, earning whistles from the other guys and shouts about the fact "She's not legal man!" I loved it, being the center of attention. My parents didn't give me enough attention so I went out and found it, I probably didn't find the best kind of attention but people knew my name and were my friends. When we reached Randy's place I knew I made a mistake, the liquor had ran it's course through my body and all I really wanted to do was pee. Instead of relieving my bladder, Randy was making out with me in the front seat of his car. When I pulled away, he tugged me back to him.

I wasn't really sure what was going on, I had managed to get out of the car and run then the next thing I knew I was being dragged into an alley. I knew what was going to happen, but I never imagined how bad it would actually be. I'll save you the gruesome details, I don't think I could go into that now anyway. Let it be known though that I was raped, beat, and then slowly killed. Not the best way to go, all I could think during the whole ordeal was about how messed up my life had been…that if I just tried harder to be a better person I wouldn't be in this situation.

It was my fault I was killed, yep I died. They found my body after a woman reported hearing my screams in a 9-1-1 call. I was taken to a hospital and given the whole shebang, autopsy and everything…at least I think they did. I was reported dead, and shoved into one of those drawers. Needless to say when I woke up…I screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead of spending money on an empty grave, my parents went for a memorial. Just a little piece of stone that proclaimed that I was dead. For some reason, I knew I couldn't go back to my old life, who would want to? Looking down at the stone near my feet, it was pathetic.

Lucinda Ann O'Brien

1987-2003

There was nothing on it proclaiming any kind of life, no sentence to say I was a good person or that I would be missed. It made me sick…I was sixteen, and I was dead with nothing to show for it…except that I really wasn't dead. I didn't know what I was, but I did know that I wasn't Lucinda Ann O'Brien anymore. I was going to leave and become a new person with a new life. Just hopefully, I'll make the right choices this time.


End file.
